Part of Your World: A New Adventure
by LauraHilary
Summary: The sequel to Part of Your World. Edward is adjusting to his life as an Ex-Amish man. Edward and Bella are newlyweds, learning how to merge their lives together. BxE


**Welcome readers! I hope you enjoy the first chapter in the sequel to Part of Your World. This chapter may move pretty quickly. I'm not trying to skip over anything, but my focus on the story will be on what happens after the honeymoon. This is very lemony. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: The Honeymoon

A year and a half ago I had met Edward. Fresh from his Amish upbringing, he was afraid to try new things in such a different world. I remembered the first time I'd laid eyes on him, just like it was yesterday. Now we were married, and about to depart for our honeymoon. The day had been almost perfect. Seeing Edward waiting at the altar was a moment I would never forget. His face reflected pure happiness and I was sure my face looked the same way. Our reception was lovely and mostly casual. Located inside of a white barn, Edward felt right at home. Although this was much fancier, being a barn meant for wedding receptions and parties. It was beautiful.

We now sat inside of a limousine, drinking champagne. Edward wrapped his free arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Are you comfortable Mrs. Cullen?"

My seemingly permanent smile grew even larger.

"Why yes I am, Mr. Cullen."

He took my glass and his own, and set them off to the side. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap. "Are you excited for our trip?" He asked before kissing me softly.

"I'm incredibly excited. Though I'm dreading the long plane ride. Our wedding night won't actually happen until tomorrow." I pouted.

Edward laughed softly, "It does seem like a very long time. Especially when you look like that." He gestured to the dress I had slipped into before we left the reception. It was black lace, long sleeved, but the back plunged to dangerous depths.

"You know we would probably have time to...before we get to the airport." I said in an inviting voice.

I watched Edward's face flush lightly. "That is so very...tempting, Bella. However I want to do it properly, in a bed, to celebrate _this_ occasion."

I sighed and nodded. We probably would have gotten caught anyway. Edward and I had gotten ourselves in trouble with that in the past.

Our plane ride to Italy was long and tiring. The whole thing was a blur in my state of exhaustion. Our destination was romantic Lake Como. Carlisle and Esme had bought a vacation home there several years ago, and offered it to us for our honeymoon. It was a no-brainer.

We finally arrived at around 9 pm. I felt disgusting from the long trip, which is not the way a woman wants to feel on her wedding night. I'd been dozing in the passengers seat, and Edward shook me lightly when we pulled up the house. He came around to my side and picked me up, bridal style of course. I gasped when I saw the house. It was beautiful, like something out of a movie. The inside was even more charming. Edward set me on my feet once we'd walked inside. He leaned down and kissed me gently. "We finally made it Mrs. Cullen." He smiled.

"Finally." I said with a sigh. "Um would you mind if I showered really quick?" Suddenly I felt rather nervous in Edward's presence. It was strange since we'd slept together many times. Maybe it was the fact that we were married now, I wasn't sure. But I was eager to be close to Edward. A shower had to happen first though.

"Of course my beautiful wife. I may shower in one of the spare rooms." He smiled.

I realized then that Edward and I had never showered or bathed together. I wondered if he'd ever even thought about it, seeing as he had only ever experienced sex with me.

Edward and I found the master bedroom, suitcases in tow. I unzipped mine and grabbed all of my shower essentials, and something to wear. I slipped into the bathroom and smiled at how fancy it was. It was tiled everywhere, surrounding a gigantic tub. The only part that didn't have the tile was the shower, which was only enclosed with glass.

I stripped off the beautiful dress. It seemed such a shame that I was the one taking it off. Perhaps I could wear it again before we had to go home. The shower felt like a dream with jets of water spraying every which way. I could feel all of the knots in my muscles loosening. I shaved, scrubbed my hair, and my skin. When I was done I felt like a new person. I put lotion on, brushed my teeth, and towel dried my hair before slipping on the lingerie I'd picked out.

The outfit was simple, but beautiful. Made up of white lace, that barely covered my breasts and everything below. I looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom. My hand gently turned the knob and I pushed the wooden door open. Edward stood out on the small balcony, clad in only black boxers. His head turned slightly when he heard me close the bathroom door behind me.

I stood rooted to the spot. What was wrong with me? Why was I so nervous? Edward slowly turned around, and I didn't miss the gasp that escaped his mouth. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. Suddenly I noticed just how muscular and toned Edward had become. Working construction had really done him well.

"Wow. Bella, you look amazing."

"So do you Edward." I smiled. His lovely green eyes were intense as he stared at me. He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I gazed into his eyes, eagerly anticipating what was next.

Edward's hands roamed down and over the lace that barely covered my ass. My hands went to his chest, just lightly grazing the skin with my nails. I stood up onto my tiptoes and kissed him gently. His face was smooth, freshly shaven. I longed to run my tongue along his jaw, so I did. Edward picked me up, wrapping my legs around him, and took us to the bed.

Kisses, caresses, squeezes. A fire was making its way through my body. I could clearly remember how I felt the first time Edward and I had made love. It was a powerful feeling, but this was out of this world. Edward ran his hands over my lace covered breasts. He pulled one out and began sucking and gently grazing his teeth over my nipple. Slowly he removed the lace bodice and underwear. I watched as he stood from the bed and pulled down his briefs. Seeing him like that put me over the edge. I needed him badly. He climbed back onto the bed, his body kneeling over my body, laid out over the bed.

He leaned down and kissed me before wrapping my legs around him. Still kneeling, he lifted my lower body up. He entered me, thrusting as deep as he could go. His jaw was taut as he moved in and out, and I knew he was restraining himself. Hearing him moan did something to me, and I began moving my hips, clashing against his movements.

"More." I whispered. I wasn't even sure of what I was asking. I just wanted more.

Edward seemed to let go of all restraint then, and I was sure he had never thrust as hard as he was thrusting now. My orgasm was on the horizon. I could feel myself clenching around him, and involuntary moans were coming from my lips. Warmth filled me, and then Edward collapsed beside me.

For a long time we simply laid still, watching each other.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Wow." Edward agreed.

We had three more fantastic sessions, until we finally fell into a very deep sleep. It was going to be an amazing honeymoon.

Edward and I had spent the last several days sight-seeing, swimming, tasting amazing foods, and of course we got it on a lot. Somehow, we'd learned even more about each other. I'd found that Edward was outgoing and very good with people. I learned that I loved the way his laugh sounded when I was pressed against his chest; The way he proudly told people that I was his wife. He'd become even more relaxed around me since the wedding. He would walk around the house shirtless, which he'd never done before. I figured it wasn't something most Amish men did. My Edward had come a long way.

It was our last night in Italy, and we were both feeling rather sad about it. Reality was looming on us. After a nice candle-lit dinner on the terrace, Edward excused himself to shower. I sat on the over-sized couch in the living room, wondering what the future held for us. Upstairs I heard the shower start. I remembered my thought from our first night here, about never showering together. I wanted to. I thought about how Edward may enjoy his privacy when showering. But the urge to join him was so very strong.

"Fuck it." I muttered, and ran to the stairs.

Once I was in the room, I quickly stripped, leaving my clothes in a pile on the floor. I turned the knob to the bathroom and walked in. Edward had his back facing the door. I watched the water trickle down from his head, down his neck, and all the way down his back. He still hadn't heard me, so I decided to call out his name softly. He turned his head to the side and then turned to face me. I saw his eyes glance over me, and then he met my stare.

"Do you...do you mind if I join you?"

Edward seemed to think about it for a moment. But then he nodded and quietly said, "Okay."

I walked over the the glass enclosure and he opened the door for me. I slipped inside and stood awkwardly in front of him. He looked down at me, his hair plastered down onto his forehead, water droplets running down his face. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I stepped underneath the water and wet my hair and body. I saw him watching closely. My hand reached out for his and stepped in front of me.

Our eyes never leaving each other, his arms snaked around my waist. I could feel his hardness against my stomach. He leaned down and rested his lips on mine. The kisses went from light to deep and fiery. Edward lifted me up and held me, lightly leaning me against the glass. He pulled his face back and with his eyes he seemed to seek permission. I nodded and he raised me up and slid in.

"Mm Bella." Edward groaned.

He rocked into me over and over again, until we both cried out in pleasure. After we'd finished up, he leaned against me, kissing my neck while I washed my hair. It tickled and I couldn't help but giggle.

The water soon went cold and we hurried out to dry off. I noticed that Edward's discarded clothes lay neatly folded on the vanity. What a contrast from my messy pile in the bedroom.

When we were both robed, we stood out on the balcony enjoying the light breeze.

"I am really gonna miss this place." I whispered.

"Me too. But, we can come back here someday, Bella."

"Yeah." I sighed.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, and rested his chin on top of my head.

Halfway through our flight home, I woke from my extra long nap. Edward was gazing out the little window. He looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "I'm just amazed, each time I fly, or ride in a car. It just seems surreal that I am living this life. I could never have imagined this when I left Missouri."

He pointed out the window. "Where I'm from, nobody sees this. They don't see how spectacular this world really is."

"Do you miss it Edward? Missouri I mean."

"I don't miss the life, but I do miss my mother. I also wonder how Riley is doing. But that's really about it. I wouldn't trade my life with you for anything." His hand enveloped mine and he squeezed lightly.

Edward's mother was always a subject I avoided. The situation caused him pain, I could see that. He wrote to her quite often, letting her in on what he was doing. She never wrote back, and we weren't sure why. Edward seemed to think she wasn't allowed to. Perhaps because of his father, though we didn't even know the status of his health.

"You know, if we had been married there, I mean if we were Amish, our honeymoon would have been very different."

"How so?" I asked.

He laughed softly. "For starters there is no trip. The wedding night is spent at the bride's parents house. The next day the newlywed couple helps to clean up things from the wedding, and also do regular chores. In the winter months the couple spends each weekend with different relatives. Not until the spring do they move out of the bride's family home."

I pictured Edward and I spending our wedding night at my dad's house. It made me cringe a little.

"I much prefer the way we spent ours." Edward said. I nodded in fervent agreement.

It was early morning when we arrived at my...our apartment in Seattle. Everything was as I'd left it the morning of the wedding. Edward brought in our luggage, and I laid down on the bed. "This bed is so uncomfortable."

We'd been spoiled over the last week, that was for sure.

I looked around the apartment. As a young college student I'd found the studio apartment to be attractive. Suddenly it seemed very cramped though. I realized that now Edward would be moving his things here, and it would only get worse.

We'd only just arrived home and I was already wanting to escape it. Ever since the ordeal with Jake, I'd felt uncomfortable there.

"You okay, Bella?"

"Do you think this place is too small? I mean for one person it fits fine. But with your things I'm not sure we'll have the space."

"Maybe we should think about finding a new place." He said.

"Let's do that. But first I think we should do something a little more fun." I said just before launching myself at him.


End file.
